


Tattoo

by erzatscarlet



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: And I really liked Kate Kane in the Elseworlds, And let's be honest tattoos are hot, Because we all want a tattooed Lena Luthor, F/F, I just couldn't get this idea out of my head, Kara is a gay mess by the way, SuperCorp, i love them, its just my favorite way to write her, so procrastinating all other works for this, supergirl - Freeform, the gayest mess ever, torture the cinnamon roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 12:58:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erzatscarlet/pseuds/erzatscarlet
Summary: After Elseworlds, Kara can't get some ideas out off her head... and they are all about one Lena Luthor.OrKara is a gay mess and she can't stop picturing Lena with Kate Kane's tattoos.





	Tattoo

Tattoo

  
The Kent Farm has always being a good place to stop, rest, and think. That's why Kara had come here in the first place before Barry and Oliver appeared with all their "Fricky Friday" situation. It ended being worse than they all thought, but everything turned out alright at the end. For now at least. If things followed the same pattern as these last couple years, they would be meeting again around Fall.

Anyways, the initial issue that brought her here was already solved. She would follow Clark's advice and not reveal who she was to the President or the public. Her secret would stay a secret within her circle. She was glad that that circle finally included Lena. She was happy she had taken that leap of faith. But that was a story for another day.

Now, after all had calmed down, she was thinking once more. Not about the world. Not about the safety of her loved ones. Not about how she would be able to help Alex from the side lines now that she wasn’t DEO anymore. Not even about the fact she would be an aunt in less than a year.

No.

She was thinking about tattoos.

Because Kara was curious. And she blamed the Kate Kane from Earth-1. After what that Kate told her she couldn't help but BE curious.

Tattoos.

What if Lena had one? Or many? Cause wow! Kate had them in places she didn't know could be inked. It was... hot. She had to be honest with herself. It was, SHE was, smocking hot. Kara still blushed thinking about it. Why did she used her X-Ray vision on her? Kara didn't know. She just couldn't help it. And Kate didn't seem bothered by it so, that was that. It just happened. Move on.

But back to the issue at hand... Lena. Kara knew about her rebel semi goth phase when she was a teen. A tattoo shouldn't be such a crazy idea, right? And imagining body art hidden somewhere in THAT body was even hotter. It was like a treasure hunt. Kara wanted to find it. Kara wanted it to EXIST. Kara stops mid thought, eyes wide. An awakening.

She was attracted to Lena Luthor and it didn't matter how she twisted the idea it was never platonic. Why fool herself any longer? It had been there the whole time, she now notices. The whole freaking time. Alex would have a field day when she found out.

"Kara? Are you alright?"

Kara jumps to the roof (quite literally) after Clark startles her. Now there was a hole in the barn ceiling where her head had hit. Would fix later. She floats down, face bright red.

"Would you believe me if I said I’m fine?"

"No," he deadpans. Kara sighs. This was a conversation she imagined having with Alex first.

"Tattoos."

"Tattoos?" she nods. "Your heart was racing and beating so loud that my super hearing just caught the noise on instinct because of tattoos?"

"Tattoos... and Lena Luthor," she gets more flustered. "More like tattoos ON Lena Luthor."

Clark stares, expression unreadable. He opens his mouth to talk and then closes it. Not sure what to say. He repeats the action every ten seconds for the next two minutes. Kara starts getting nervous. Did Clark still-?

Then he smiles and walks the tiny distance between them to give her a hug.

"Clark?"

"I’m happy for you, Kara."

"You are?" He hugs tighter. "Then what was that silence about?" He lets go and snickers.

"I was trying to come up with a witty comment about your realization, but nothing I came up with could be better than what Alex would say," Kara relaxes.

"For a moment I thought that maybe you... you know"

"Oh, I see, because she's a Luthor?" Kara looks down and nods. "No. Not anymore. You made me see it. As long as you trust her I will too. If you love her, then I'll welcome her to our family with open arms."

Kara raises her head so quickly that she might have gotten whiplash if she didn’t have any powers.

"LOVE?!"

///

Stupid Clark, making her think things. If she didn't kill him was just because she would never hear the end of it from Lois.

Did she really-? What she felt was really-?

"AAAHHH!!! I DON'T KNOW!!!" she screams to no one in particular in the middle of the sky. After not killing Clark she decided to return home. Flying always helped. Not at the moment.

She needed to think but she didn’t want to. She didn’t really want to. Lena popped into her head anyways... and damn it, Kate together with her.

"So this is the one, Danvers?" mind-Kate does a once over. "Nice. Very nice. Good taste. Now I see why you didn’t come back later. Don't worry, not offended. But it would have been fun. You and me, Worlds Finest," mind-Kate walks around mind-Lena. "But this one... this one would be Multiverse Finest and," she turns and walks closer to mind-Kara and gives her a Cheshire cat smile. "Yes, she definitely has tattoos," Kate turns back to Lena and licks her lips. "I wonder where?"

"You are not helping, you know?"

"Au contraire, cherie. I think that, as your Jiminy Cricket, I'm doing a fantastic job with your gay awakening. Although I think you are more of a useless bisexual," mind-Kate looks behind Kara. "Oh and, BI the way, look out."

Everything vanishes in time for Kara to see the plane. She dives avoiding a fatal collision.

"Just go to her and ask her, Danvers. It's easy," says mind-Kate. Kara moves her hand like she was scarring off a fly and continues her flight back home. All the way back she recited the entire Science Guild manuscript and protocol in Kryptonian to keep her focus.

///

Skull.  
Butterfly.  
Celtic arm band.  
Biblical verse.  
Another skull, now in flames.  
Pokemon.  
An eggplant?

Kara was people watching and making a list of the tattoos she noticed.

A golden snitch.  
A rose.  
Another butterfly.  
A Death Eater calling up the Dark Mark over Hogwarts. (That one covered an entire left calf and it was colored)  
Wings.  
Supergirl... like a 60's pin up girl with the word "Bombshell" over her head... huh... she didn't see that one coming.

"So you can't get it out of your head?" Suddenly, Jiminy Kate was sitting beside her at her table at Noonan's. "Getting ideas to try and guess what she has? or where?" Kara ignores her...self? Man this was confusing. "You can't escape from me Supergirl. Not until you sate that curiosity and... other things," Kara blushes against her will. Or was it because of her will? Fuck! She tries to make Kate disappear. "Nice try, I stay.”

“What do you want exactly?”

“I want what you want,” she tells her. “I’m just a mind creation, I’m not truly here. You are using my image as an outlet just because I’m the origin of this new fascination. So tell me, Kara Danvers, what do you really want?” Kara didn’t know. “And don’t give me that ‘I don’t know’ crap. Cause I know you do. How do I know that? Easy. I’m in your BRAIN. So look deeper inside you and tell me, Kara Danvers, what do you want.”

What does she want? Kara wasn't sure even if Kate insisted she did. Kara laughs bitterly. Yeah right, "Kate". Like she was really here. It was all Kara, all the time. Kate was just the outlet, the coping mechanism for those no longer buried feelings. Kara knew exactly what she wanted but the problem was, would Lena want the same?  
  
///  
  
Back at her apartment, Kara takes out a blank sketchbook and all the color pencils she can find. She starts sketching different designs on the paper.  
  
Tattoos, to be more specific.  
  
"Is that the one on my leg?" Ghost Kate looks over her shoulder at the drawings.  
  
"I'm getting you out of my head," says Kara.  
  
"By immortalizing my body art on paper?"  
  
"It works when I write so it should also work with this,” she looks fake Kate in the eye. “As I said, taking you out of my head."  
  
Kara spends the next couple hours sketching every single one of Kate's tattoos that she could remember. She even drew Kate herself.  
  
Up in the second floor of the lobby, when they first met. Sitting behind her cousin's desk. Standing, arms crossed, in front of her with a seductive smile and sparkling green eyes that... wait...  
  
"That's not me, Danvers."  
  
Kara wasn't drawing Kate, but Lena.  
  
Lena, looking down at her from the second floor at the DEO. Lena, sitting in her office with the city lights shining behind her late at night. Lena, smiling at her in her unique Lena way. The catch?  
  
"You dog!" says not-really-there Kate. "You gave her my tattoos!" she laughs whole heartedly. "Oh man, how is this taking something out of your head? If anything, you made it worse."  
  
Kara couldn't contest against that. It really was worse.  
  
///  
  
"So Lena, huh?" says Alex, holding Kara's drawings. The blonde knew she couldn't keep handling her situation alone. "I want to say I didn't see this coming but, why lie?"  
  
"So you knew? All this time?"  
  
"I suspected, that's different. I'm still fairly new to all this gay world and I didn't want to assume. That's one of the first things Maggie taught me. And given your previous dating history with James and Mon-El..." Alex leaves the idea open. Kara makes a face.  
  
"Thanks for the war flashbacks."  
  
"And thank you for coming to me first," Kara makes another face. "What?"  
  
"Technically it was Clark first," she explains.  
  
"Circumstances. You chose me first," she puts the drawings down and moves to the couch. "Now, come here and start from the very beginning."  
  
"A very good place to start, but irrelevant at this point," Kara says sitting with her sister.  
  
"Then I'll ask and you answer," Kara nods. "First, why the tattoos? You've never shown interest in them so far. Basically because no needle could ever penetrate your skin," Kara blushes. "Ah, this should be interesting."  
  
"It's the fault of a Multiverse being called The Monitor and his stupid book that could change realities," she starts. Alex's face was pure confusion. She sighs. "Barry and Oliver came by."  
  
"Oh my God. What happened this time? You seriously need to stop meeting like this. It's turning into an annual crazy event."  
  
"Clear your schedule for Fall 2019," jokes Kara.  
  
"Will mark my calendar, but that still doesn't explain anything."  
  
"We went back to Earth-1 and we went to the Gotham there and met... someone," Kara looks around. No Kate so far.  
  
"Let me guess, a heavily tattooed someone."  
  
"It was insane, Alex. They were everywhere. But I can't say they didn't fit her."  
  
"Her?"  
  
"Kate Kane," says Kara. "She got me all confused and gave me ideas and when everything ended and we came back I just couldn't stop thinking about Lena and if she also had them and where and it was just too much. Evidence A of how much this is affecting me is over the kitchen counter," Alex looks at her with disbelief. "What?"  
  
"You do know there is a simple way to clear this out, right? Ask her."  
  
"I don't think I could be able to see her face to face right now," Kara buries her face in her hands. "I'm feeling things that I don't know how to explain I..." she groans. Alex smiles.  
  
"You are thinking how it would feel to kiss her? How would her skin feel against your fingertips? How would her voice sound after ravishing her?"  
  
"Alex! Why!"  
  
"Because I can be a dick," she laughs. "And because I went through the same. I know."  
  
"What do I do?"  
  
"You outsource," she says, and takes out her phone.

///

Alex called Sam cause ‘if someone knows, its her,’ and Rao, did she.

“It’s just one,” she said. “Can’t tell you more than that cause I was sworn to secrecy.”

“Come on, Sam, we won’t tell her you told us,” tries Alex.

“I know you wouldn’t but, honestly? I don’t want to tell you,” Kara could see Sam’s evil expression on the other side of the line.

“What? Why?”

“Cause it’s amusing to imagine you, little Kara, together with Lena trying to guess what and where,” she says. “All flustered and awkward, undressing her with your eyes, debating if you should use your X-Ray vision on her or just overpower-”

“Ok, Reign. We get the picture, you little sadist,” Alex cuts her. Sam laughs loudly on the phone. “You are having so much fun, aren’t you?”

“You can bet I am,” Sam replies.

“You know what?” Alex hangs up on her and sighs. “I’m sorry for- Kara?” She looks around. The balcony door was open. Her sister was gone.

///

Kara went flying that night. Again she had lots to think about. She flew high over the city. High enough not to be spotted from the streets, but not so much as to crush with a helicopter. High enough to… to look directly into Lena’s office and land easily into her balcony. She hadn’t even noticed. She just fell automatically into the motions.

Lena was there, of course, it was still too early for her to even think about going home; but it was also late enough for her to be the only person in the whole building, aside the guards, of course.

“Go! What are you waiting for!”

Kate’s sudden appearance makes Kara fall a two floors distance.

“You would be completely alone with her with freedom to do whatever. So please, JUST GO!”

“If I do you’ll leave me alone!?”

“If you do what is needed then yes!” Kate disappears.

Kara takes a deep breath and steadies herself. It’s only Lena. Nothing wrong could ever happen with Lena. She floats back to the balcony and… freezes.

Lena Luthor was stretching. Seems she had finally listened to Jess’ lectures about the harms of staying seated for long periods of time in front of a computer. Right this moment she was bending forward trying to touch her toes. Her blouse ended up riding up her back and her skirt slipping a bit down her (perfect) behind and Kara sees it. It was there, on her lower back.

The tattoo.

Her pulse accelerates. Her mouth goes dry. She lowers herself gently onto the balcony and walks to the glass door. No going back now. Lena straightens and turns when she hears the door open. A smile coming easily to her face. A smile, she notices now, was always only for her.

“Kara!” she says, walking closer to hug her. “You are back!”

“Hey, Lee,” Kara speaks softly, hugging her back, hands on Lena’s lower back over where she now knows there’s ink. She felt her hands were on fire. They let go after a few seconds.

“Are you just back? Is it safe?” Kara smiles. Of course Lena would for invulnerable her.

“Came back earlier in the morning actually. I wanted to come but lots of things piled up and kept me busy. I just got free.”

Lena does her eyebrow-raise-arms-crossed stand and Kara knows, she just knows, that she is in trouble. Lena doesn’t believe her.

“And I thought we were already past all the secrets.”

“Lee…”

“No, don’t Lee me, Kara. I’m not upset you didn’t come to me first thing. I don’t expect that. It’s the need to lie that hurts. So the truth, now.”

Kara opens her mouth to reply but only one word comes out.

“Tattoo.”

“Huh?”

Kara takes a deep breath.

“Things happened while I was away. I’ll tell you all about it in detail later, I promise, but lets just say for now that the circumstances made me meet someone,” Lena tenses.

“You met someone?”

“A woman.”

Lena closes her eyes and pinches the bridge of her nose. That she didn’t see coming. Deep breaths. Calm down, Luthor, she thinks. When she opens her eyes they are soft, hiding her turmoil inside. Kara had met someone. Was probably with someone. It wasn’t her. But Kara came first, she needed to be there for her. So when she speaks, her voice is tender.

“Kara, are you coming out to me?”

“In a way? Uhm… I think I’m bi?”

“And this woman you speak of, she made you realize this?” Kara nods. Lena feels like someone just kicked her on the chest. “So that’s where you’ve been? With her?”

“What?”

“It’s fine, Kara. It’s me. You don’t need to hide,” Lena puts her hands on her shoulders. It pained her, but Hell would freeze over before she wasn’t there for Kara. Even if it broke her heart. “So tell me, what’s her name? Is she pretty?”

Kara’s brain finally catches up to Lena’s reasoning. “What? No! No! No, Lena- Rao, I’m an idiot- It’s not like that!”

“Ok, now I’m confused,” Lena tries to take a few steps back, but Kara stops her taking her hands in her own and pulling her closer.

“Yes, I met someone. Yes, she’s a woman. Her name is Kate, by the way. Yes, she made me realize I’m not as straight as I thought. But not because something happened between us, but because of something she said,” Kara makes a pause to let Lena take it all in.

“And what did Kate said?” She whispers. Kara chuckles and leans forward touching her forehead to hers.

“She said something that has made me only think about you this whole time. I just can’t get you out of my head, Lee, and if I’m honest, I don’t want to.”

Neither of them moves. They stay silent.

“What are you thinking about, Lee?” says Kara in a small voice.

“That I want to send this Kate a thank you note with the most expensive bottle of wine that I can find,” Lena leans back a little to look at Kara’s face. The smile on the blonde’s face was radiant.

“I think she would prefer whisky.”

“That can be arranged,” they fall silent again. This time Lena breaks it. “You wanna know what else I’m thinking?”

“What?” Lena looks directly into blue eyes.

“Why is Kara not kissing me yet?” the Super blushes.

“I wasn’t sure if you-” lips interrupt her. Heavenly soft lips. Kara doesn’t hesitate to return the kiss.

“Are you sure know, Miss Danvers?” says Lena when the break.

“Yes, Miss Luthor,” Kara moves to kiss her when movement behind Lena catches her eye.

Kate. Giving her a 1000 watts smile and a double thumbs up. She vanishes slowly and Kara knows she won’t see or hear her imaginary friend again.

“Kara, darling, are you alright?” Kara nods, smile in place. She already lost count of how many times she was asked that today. This one, though, was the first she could answer with the truth.

“Never better,” and finally closes the gap between them.

///

Lena wakes up to a tender caress on her back. Soft yet firm fingers moving up and down her spine, but staying on her lower back the longest.

Over her tattoo.

“If I knew how much it would affect you, I’d have told you about it long ago,” she says and then turns in her bed to fully face a very naked Kara in all her glory.

“I don’t know it would have had the same effect,” she replies. “It was the timing. Meeting Kate opened my eyes. Not only to tattoos but about what I really feel about you.”

“And you made it very clear last night,” Lena raises her hand to move Kara’s golden hair out of the way. Kara catches her hand after that and kisses her palm. “If I didn’t know better I would think it wasn’t your first time with a woman,” Kara blushes prettily.

“So it was good?”

“More than that, it was everything, Kara Danvers.”

Kara moves to catch Lena’s lips with hers. Not even in her wildest dreams she imagined this happening but she couldn’t be happier.

All thanks to a (more than a) couple well placed tattoos.

///

Back in Earth-1, for some inexplicable reason, Kate Kane can’t stop grinning.

 


End file.
